


Storm Kids

by SparklyBonehead



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Air Gear(Manga), Bromance, Cameos by other boy groups, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Romance, Read Air Gear if you wanna understand, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Squad, Street Gang, Team Bonding, They battle other such gangs, They’re a street gang of roller skaters, male friendships, ot9(Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyBonehead/pseuds/SparklyBonehead
Summary: Air Trecks: technologically advanced roller skates that allow skilled riders to perform stunts that should be impossible. Such people are called Storm Riders. Jeongin sees them sometimes, soaring above his head. But when he’s given a chance to join them, will he measure up? Or will his wings get broken before he gets a chance to soar?Aka a fic based on my favourite manga. Previously published on SKZ Amino. I’ll be using a lot of stuff from the manga, I’ll do my best to keep it simple.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jeongin sullenly shovelled the noodles into his mouth, alone in his apartment. Where he sat at the white counter was an island of light in the darkness of the space, too large for one. He missed his friends from school, even if they weren’t very close. He was lonely. Suddenly, his doorbell rang. Jeongin rose with a start, leaving his bowl. He peeked out the spyhole, but couldn’t see anyone. He almost went back to his soup, but before that, he decided to open the door and take a look. He opened the door and peered down the hallway in both directions, and finally his eyes fell on a shoebox near his feet. Written on the outside were two words: Your Wings. A chill ran through Jeongin, and he quickly picked up the box and took it inside. He set it down on the counter next to his bowl, which he quickly drained and set aside. The anticipation was too much to bear. Jeongin opened the box and encountered a layer of newspaper, which he tossed away, hearing it hit the floor somewhere behind him. Before him, laying in a bed of similar newspaper, was a pair of Air Trecks that looked just his size. They were black with new red wheels, and looked far too cool for him, Jeongin thought. Tucked between them was a small note, written in the same handwriting as the words on the box. Jeongin plucked it out and read it.

_Hey kid,_ it began _. I bet you weren’t expecting this. I’ve seen you watching us from your window. Your eyes tell me you’re one of us. Come up to the roof at sunset, I’ll show you what it’s like to be us._

It was signed simply, Chan. Jeongin set the note down and took a deep breath. The Storm Riders outside his window. They had noticed him. And now they wanted to recruit him? It was like a dream come true. Somehow with just a glance, this “Chan” had determined him to be worthy. The view outside his window caught his eye. The sun was sinking closer to the horizon. There wasn’t a moment to lose. Jeongin picked up the Air Trecks and ran out his door, almost forgetting to lock it behind him.

No one was on the roof when he got there, so he took the time to try the roller skates on. Somehow they fit perfectly. _Maybe he stole my shoes,_ Jeongin mused as he tied the laces. He tried to stand up, managing almost a minute on his feet before losing his balance. As he struggled to get up again, he heard a chuckle from behind him. He turned to glare at whoever it was, and immediately fell back down. Silhouetted against the setting sun were eight young men, none much older than Jeongin himself, roughly lined up near the building’s edge and dressed liked the cool older boys at school he tended to stay away from. One in the middle, not the tallest but sporting a unique blond, curly hairstyle, was smiling at Jeongin. He reached out a hand and helped him to his feet.

“I’m Chan.” He said. Jeongin was in awe.

“I’m Yang Jeongin.” He managed to introduce himself. Chan nodded, not letting go of his hand as he turned around and indicated the others.

“This is my team.” He said. “Starting on the left, we have my lieutenants, Changbin and Han. Then Woojin, Hyunjin and Lee Know. Felix, and Seungmin.” Standing before them, Jeongin felt like he was caught in the path of a storm. _These guys are strong,_ he thought. Chan stood behind him as the seven came forward and inspected their leader’s choice.

“He’s pretty skinny.” Commented the one Chan had called Woojin. He was a friendly-looking fellow but also seemed quite experienced. Jeongin shrugged at this.

“Yeah.” It was true after all. Chan put a protective arm around his shoulders.

“He won’t be in a couple months.” The others nodded at this.

“We’ll make sure of that!” Said the one called Hyunjin, a handsome guy with messy brown hair.

“Hey, don’t scare him.” Came a deep voice. The charming blond Felix approached, close enough that Jeongin could see the freckles on his face. “I see what you mean about his eyes, Chan. He’s got spirit, even if he doesn’t look it.” Jeongin blushed slightly.

“Spirit only goes so far.” Seungmin gave Chan and Jeongin a sharp look. He had a pleasant face, but a powerful aura. Chan frowned slightly.

“Don’t mind him, he used to be a gangster.” He whispered to Jeongin. Then he swooped around, dispersing the others, and stood before him again. “Take my hand.” He said. Tentatively, with so many eyes on him, Jeongin took it. Immediately, Chan began skating away, and before Jeongin knew it, they were right over the edge. Jeongin’s eyes were closed, fully expecting to fall to his death. Chan’s arms were wrapped tight around him, and though the wind whistled past quickly, it began to feel less like they were falling. Jeongin tentatively opened his eyes. The city around them was lighting up as night fell. Chan was riding down the concrete wall of Jeongin’s apartment building as if it was no more than a gentle slope. It was all he could not to scream. At different points along the wall, the other guys were doing the same thing, effortlessly defying gravity. As he watched, they began to jump off, flipping through the air to land on a neighbouring roof. “Get ready.” He heard Chan say, realizing that meant he was about to do the same.

“Waahhhh!” Jeongin yelled as the world turned upside down, then right side up again as Chan flung himself through the air. He landed smoothly, and set Jeongin down as he came to a stop. Jeongin rolled a couple feet backward before his knees buckled and he was once again being stared down by Chan and his team. This time however, they were smiling.

“You handled that pretty well, for a beginner.” Said Chan. The others nodded. Jeongin could hardly hear anything but his own heart pounding.

“Does this mean I pass?” He asked breathlessly. The others laughed. Chan smiled at him.

“This wasn’t a test. I knew from the moment I saw you that you could handle this. This is more of a demonstration.” He stated.

“And it’s far from over.” Han added. Jeongin looked at his new teammates, a little scared. It clearly showed on his face, as they all laughed again. Then they began skating away, and Chan grabbed him again.

“We’re out for a nice evening stroll.” He said, and Jeongin almost believed him. “I’ll teach you some of the basics as we go. Just hold on to me.” Slowly, he got started again, and they set off after the rest, under the rising moon.

The evening was a whirlwind from there on. Chan and his team made the rooftops their playground, doing wild tricks the likes of which Jeongin had never seen. They crossed the open sky like birds in flight. Jeongin had heard of Storm Riders, those people who used Air Trecks to do things that were impossible, or at least looked impossible. But he had never seen it firsthand until tonight. _It’s breathtaking,_ he thought, watching Felix and Changbin chase each other over the peaked suburban roofs. They were graceful and powerful, and made it look as easy as walking down the sidewalk. It was nearly midnight when they reached something that looked like the end.

“We’re running out of roof!” Jeongin cried, as Chan followed the others toward a spot where the buildings dropped off. Chan laughed.

“It’s just a big jump.” Jeongin couldn’t believe it. Chan sped up, held his new recruit tightly, and jumped off. The houses were far below them, and above there was only a dark sky, speckled with a few stars. To Jeongin’s horror, all nine of them had clearly taken this jump too. But they all looked like they were having the time of their lives. Chan held him out at arm’s length as they soared. “This is the most important part.” He said, looking Jeongin dead in the eyes. Then he let go. Jeongin hurtled through the air, staring at Chan in disbelief. But he was enjoying himself. Chan seemed utterly fearless, even more at home in the air than a bird. He smiled at Jeongin. “Don’t worry.” He said, and Jeongin wondered how he could possibly do that. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. Chan grabbed him and they landed, hitting the pavement together on some unknown road, far from where they had started. Jeongin wobbled on his feet, still hanging on to Chan for support.

“We aren’t dead.” He murmured. Chan looked affectionately down at him.

“You’ve got real potential, kid.” He said. The others approached, forming a tight circle with Jeongin in the middle. They picked him up and paraded him down the street awhile, being very rowdy, until someone yelled at them. The group slowly scattered to the winds, seeming to disappear into the night. Soon it was just Chan, holding Jeongin’s hand and teaching him the basics.

“So, I’m part of your team?” Jeongin asked, as Chan turned to leave. They had arrived at a bus stop and Chan had given him fare to ride home. The young man nodded.

“You sure are. I can’t wait to see you fly.” At that he skated away, bound for adventures Jeongin could only imagine. He nearly missed his stop dreaming about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongin was glad he didn’t need to go to school the following day. He didn’t think he could have focused at all. It was hard enough just to do his homework, constantly daydreaming about rollerskating and what awaited him as part of Chan’s group. _I wonder if I’ll get a cool nickname too_ , he thought, idly doodling on his notes. His doorbell rang, bringing him back to reality.  
“What, again?” Jeongin had never been this popular. Who could it be? He got up and wandered to his door. He peeked through the spyhole and was greeted by a smiling face. “Jeongin?” The visitor asked, his tone warm and friendly. Jeongin opened the door.

“You’re... Woojin, right?” The man in the doorway nodded.  
“You can call me Woojin-hyung, if you want.” He patted Jeongin on the head. “What a cute little brother.” Jeongin blushed a little at the open affection.  
“Okay, well come in then.” He managed to say. Woojin did so, helpfully shutting the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and set down the large insulated bag he had been carrying, then walked back out. He looked at Jeongin from a couple metres away, seeming thoughtful. Now that Jeongin saw him clearly, he noticed Woojin’s impressive build. _He looks like he could break me in half._ The man before Jeongin was only a little taller than him, but seemed to dwarf him anyway. The muscles of his chest made his shirt tight, his broad shoulders looking like they hardly fit into the sleeves. His arms were equally imposing, the biceps seeming to bulge even as he stood there. His legs were thick, clearly powerful, and bore an array of scars that Jeongin was sure had thrilling stories behind them. “Hyung, you’re really...” Woojin walked towards him, smiling all the while.

“Buff?” He finished, and Jeongin nodded. “Thanks, I get that a lot. They don’t call me Teddy Bear Woojin for nothing.” Jeongin wasn’t sure what that had to do with it. Woojin walked all the way around him, as if appraising him, then stepped back a few feet. “Take your shirt off, please.”  
“Um, what?” Jeongin wasn’t sure he had heard right. Woojin nodded.

“You’re right, I should have explained. I’m here to take a look at your body, so the boss knows what kind of training you need.” _Well, I guess that makes sense._ Jeongin thought. “Now come on, we don’t want dinner to get cold.” That got Jeongin moving.  
“You brought dinner?” He asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Of course.” Woojin replied. “My other job is to take care of you. You haven’t been eating well, have you?” Jeongin could only give a meek nod, feeling bashful now that he was exposed. It hadn’t been easy to get good meals now that he lived on his own. Woojin approached slowly, taking Jeongin’s shirt and folding it. He looked over the younger boy’s skinny body, apparently quite absorbed. He mumbled to himself as he did so, too quietly for Jeongin to understand. “Hold your arms out.” Jeongin obeyed. He felt better seeing how seriously Woojin took this. Woojin backed off again, tossing Jeongin’s shirt back to him. “Okay, now take off your pants.” Jeongin wondered for a moment if he was messing with him, but did as he instructed. _This is a lot more embarrassing,_ Jeongin thought, standing there as Woojin now examined his legs. _There are so many things wrong with this situation._

Finally, it was over. Jeongin put his clothes back on and Woojin went into the kitchen to dish out the food. As they ate, Woojin gave him the rundown.  
“Your legs may be the skinniest I’ve seen on a boy your age.” Jeongin laughed bitterly. “They have been called chicken legs.” Woojin nodded and continued.

“Basic training will pretty much take care of that though. The rest of you is alright, to be honest. You’ve got a good base to build on. You’re tall, and from what I saw last night, you have all the necessary traits to become a Storm Rider.” He reached out and placed his hand on Jeongin’s shoulder. “It won’t be easy, but you could become great.” Jeongin smiled. No one had ever told him that. “But first, you have to eat your beef.” Woojin indicated the meat on Jeongin’s plate, and he nodded.

“It’s delicious.” He said. Woojin gave a grateful smile.  
“My other gifts are in cooking. I’ve made dinner for the whole team a few times.” He paused, chewing. “Nothing brings boys together like meat.” Jeongin laughed.

“So, Teddy Bear Woojin?” He was curious about the nickname. Woojin nodded.

“It’s because I look cute, but I’m also very strong.” For a moment, the intense aura Jeongin remembered from the roof reappeared. He shivered a little. _This hyung is a bit scary._

They made friendly conversation over the rest of dinner, which consisted of more food than Jeongin had ever been presented with. It was more than he had ever eaten at once, and Jeongin was surprised by his own appetite. When he finally leaned back from table, Woojin looked pleased.

“I’m glad I brought enough.” He said. Jeongin raised his eyebrows and Woojin laughed. “You look like you can’t believe you ate that much. It’s okay, Minho was a lot like you when he first joined up.” Jeongin tried to remember which one was Minho. “Ah, you would know him as Lee Know.” Jeongin felt even more confused. Woojin looked sympathetic and gestured ambiguously. “Anyway, when he first joined up, he had never been on roller skates in his life, and he was a skinny little guy. But now he’s one of our better trick riders. Anything’s possible.” Jeongin nodded, doing his best to believe it. Woojin stood up and began packing all his containers back into the bag. He did it so quickly Jeongin didn’t have a chance to help. He headed for the door, and Jeongin scrambled to open it for him. “Thanks.” The young man said, stepping out into the hall. “Sometime this week you’ll hear from Chan regarding your training. Until then, bye little bro.” He smiled adorably and left.  
“See you.” Jeongin answered, quietly, when Woojin was already halfway down the hall. He closed his door and sighed. This was going to be a bigger change to his life than he had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should have warned you? Eh, it’s fine, right? I liked this chapter more back when I wrote it, but the awkward atmosphere has certainly held up!   
> Did you enjoy my thirsty description of Woojin’s body? Buff Woojin is one of my guilty pleasures.
> 
> As always, comments and questions are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

True to his teammate’s word, Chan arrived three days later at Jeongin’s door, holdinga packet of papers and looking somewhat menacing. He handed the packet to Jeongin. 

“It starts tonight.” Chan said, as if that explained everything. Jeongin looked at the papers. They were a schedule. 

“Apparently it does.” The page was arranged into time slots that were labeled with terms Jeongin didn’t understand. Chan laughed, losing any threatening aura he had. 

“Yeah, just come to the roof before it gets dark. We’ll start small and work our way up. See you then!” He waved and walked away, leaving Jeongin to get ready for the evening alone. As he did so, Jeongin couldn’t help but feel nervous, as excited as he was.  _ What if I can’t handle it? _ He had never wanted something this bad in his life. After seeing what Chan and his team could do, he felt even more blessed to have been chosen, but more worried.  _ Chan said I have what it takes.  _ He told himself. _ So did Woojin. I must be capable. _ With great effort, he pushed thoughts of failure from his mind.  _ I can do this,  _ he thought. _ I’ll work hard and become a rider they can all be proud of.  _ He swallowed, thinking of the fearsome young men he had met. _ Even Seungmin.  _

The following weeks felt like a blur to Jeongin. With school by day and training by night, he was busier than ever. Every night he returned to his apartment exhausted but happy. He was enjoying spending time with the guys, whom he was beginning to see as his teammates. Chan seemed to like him a lot, and Felix had taken a shine to him as well, possibly because they were close in age. Each of them were talented and powerful Stormriders in their own right, and Jeongin was passed from one member to the next as he learned the fundamentals. Starting out on the seldom-used suburban roads, the senior members taught to him to skate, slowly at first, Chan still holding his hand, then by himself, faster, chasing Changbin and Han through narrow lanes. He climbed hills with Woojin and Chan, panting as they seemed to ascend with ease. The others cheered him on, and when the time came, began teaching him basic tricks. One day, about three weeks in, Felix seemed particularly taken with him.

“Look at that face, you’re so cute!” The freckled teen gushed, pinching Jeongin’s cheeks like a visiting aunt. Jeongin moped, rubbing the spots Felix had pinched him. 

“I’m not that cute.” He whined. The others turned to look, some laughing a little. 

“Actually, you are.” Woojin cruised past him with a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He stopped in front of Jeongin and regarded him with what could have been pride. “You clearly haven’t noticed it yourself yet. Chan, come pick him up.” Jeongin was confused, and a little miffed.  _ I wanted to be cool and manly, not cute.  _ Their obliging leader skated over and hoisted Jeongin onto his shoulders, as if he were no more than a sack of rice. 

“He’s definitely gotten heavier.” Chan announced. “You’ve been doing your job, Woojin.” He gave him a thumbs up. The older man smiled.

“It’s a pleasure, boss. It’s so nice to cook for someone who so obviously enjoys what you make.” He reached up and patted Jeongin’s cheek, smiling. Jeongin could feel himself blushing.  _I gained weight?_ He hadn’t even noticed. Between school, homework and training, he had hardly had a spare moment. It was true that he had been looking forward to Woojin’s dinners more and more, as his appetite had grown considerably since his first nights out.  _ I guess my pants did seem kind of tight.  _ He had attributed that to his sore legs, but a peek under his shirt confirmed it. A soft bulge of belly fat sat above his waistband. No doubt his apparently irresistible cheeks reflected a similar change. Jeongin slumped, feeling somewhat exposed up on Chan’s shoulders. As if sensing his plight, the broad Aussie let him down, but not without a final ruffle of his hair. The group had assembled around them, sharing a sympathetic look. 

“Look, we’ve all been there.” Someone said. Jeongin looked up to see Minho’s brilliant smile. “We may all be totally ripped now, but...” There was a peal of laughter. Lee Know glared at the others, then continued. “But we didn’t start out that way. I’m sure Woojin told you about me.” He nodded at their hyung, who put his arm around Lee Know. 

“I told him you were skinny, and that you had never been on Air Trecks when we recruited you. But I suppose you mean what happened after that...” Woojin looked off into the distance, as if thinking of a fond memory. 

“What happened?” Jeongin was getting curious. It was Minho’s turn to be embarrassed. 

“Wait, guys, hey...” He tried to protest. 

“Lee Know gained almost five kilos in his first month. It was kind of funny, to be honest.” Changbin said, with a snicker. 

“You’re one to talk, Binnie.” Minho retorted. “Not six months ago your cheeks were chubbier than the kid’s!”

“Hey now. Aren’t you the one who said we’d all been there?” Changbin easily ended the confrontation. Jeongin was intrigued. There was all kinds of history to this group that he knew nothing about. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Chan.

“The truth is that I told Woojin to feed you up.” He said. “You felt too light when I carried you on the first night.” Woojin nodded.

“Chan’s instincts are rarely wrong. Once I got a look at you, I was inclined to agree. You looked like you would have starved to death without me.”  _ That might be true, _ Jeongin thought. 

“What are you anyway? A doctor?” He asked. Woojin laughed.

“Oh no. I’m a personal trainer. All I know is how to turn this...” He reached forward and lifted Jeongin’s shirt. “...into this.” He lifted Minho’s, revealing a lean, sculpted abdomen. Lee Know blushed, quickly pulling his shirt back down.

“Well, didn’t I say we were all ripped?” He said quietly. Chan, Woojin, and Jeongin laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *knows almost nothing about the human body*  
> Also me: *writes this chapter(heck this whole fic)*
> 
> This chapter makes me very self-conscious. Not that I think it’s bad, it’s just very self-indulgent and I get embarrassed.  
> But I write for myself first, so all my work is like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeongin had been part of the team for two months when they received their first challenge as Storm Riders. He had been kept fairly separate from this aspect of the group, but had more or less figured it out from what his teammates discussed(and didn’t) as well as his ride-alongs on patrols, where his seniors monitored the edges of their territory, marked with stickers Jeongin couldn’t read. They were shaped like various road signs, all with the same two words and a pattern like shattered glass. He had heard enough whispered at school about the activities of Air Treck riders to know this was typical of teams participating in Parts War, a bloody competition where riders fought for territory, skate parts and their pride. Occasionally, public figures had even condemned the behaviour of Storm Riders on television, calling them gangsters, thugs, and criminals. So, when Chan gathered the team on the border of their turf, Jeongin had an idea about what was going on. The eight boys stood in a circle around Chan who stood over one of their stickers, this one defaced with another sticker, pasted aggressively over their own. Chan looked gravely upon his assembled fellows, his eyes settling on Jeongin.

“Looks like it’s finally time to tell you the whole truth.” The leader said with a sigh. 

“You guys are Parts War participants.” Jeongin said, before Chan could continue. “I guess I am too, now.” Chan chuckled, and the tension in the air dissipated. 

“You’re pretty sharp, kid. That’s right. And now that we’ve received a challenge, it’s time for your first battle.” Jeongin flinched a little, and his teammates reacted immediately.

“Whoa, Chan, you sure he’s ready?” Felix asked, hardly keeping his voice level. Lee Know was next to speak.

“I didn’t participate in a battle until I had sparred with all of you, and he hasn’t even started combat training!” Chan weathered these protests stony-faced. 

“We haven’t discussed the terms of the challenge yet. I plan to make time to train him.” 

“You’re going to have them postpone the fight?” Asked Han. Chan nodded. 

“They won’t like that. These guys aren’t know for their patience.” Changbin commented. Jeongin looked down at the sticker stuck over his team’s, unable to make heads or tails of it. A broad orange stripe on a black background, with a series of english letters in the same bold orange written beneath it. 

“Um, who are they?” He asked, a little embarrassed. Woojin answered him.

“It’s the mark of ATEEZ. The Pirate King and his crew.” The others shared a look of determination. 

“They may be strong, but we have more experience. We’ll make an arrangement that works for both of us. And if we’re lucky, I.N. won’t even have to fight.” Chan smiled at Jeongin, who only looked confused. 

“I’m I.N?” He asked, and the whole team laughed. 

“That’s right. Starting today, you’re a full member of District 9, and a fellow Stray Kid.” Chan’s voice was warm, full of pride. Jeongin felt that warmth inside himself. 

_ I.N. of District 9,  _ he thought. _ I like the sound of that. _

The wind blew through the empty schoolyard, a chill passing through Jeongin’s body as he sat with Felix and Lee Know overlooking ground zero of the meeting of District 9 and ATEEZ. Chan was deep in negotiations with the rival leader, the so-called Pirate King Hongjoong. He was a lanky guy with a mullet, wrapped in a voluminous fur coat. Jeongin thought he had the look of a gangster, if nothing else. Standing guard over the meeting were two bodyguards from each team, in Chan’s case Changbin and Han. Jeongin had tried to catch a glimpse of the challenging team, but most of them remained hidden in the shadows far behind their leader. The bodyguards were a pair of tall fellows, both wearing long overcoats and looking very official. 

“There are eight of them in total.” Felix had told him earlier, when the sun was still up.“One less than us, and they’ve been established for less than a year, but they’re seen as one of the most promising rookie teams to emerge lately.” Jeongin had nodded, trying not to look nervous. After all, much of this negotiation was due to him. 

_ If it weren’t for me, they would’ve been able to take this team down no problem,  _ he thought. Nonetheless, he hoped Chan would be able to score them some extra time. Even if he wasn’t necessarily going to fight, Jeongin wanted to be ready. As they watched, the two leaders shook hands and separated, returning to their respective teams, bodyguards in tow. Felix and Minho leaped down from their perch to meet them, leaving Jeongin atop the jungle gym for a few awkward moments before he followed suit. 

“So what’s the verdict?” Asked Hyunjin, as the remaining members assembled around Chan. There was a brief moment of loaded silence.

“We got seventeen days.” Their leader said, looking exhausted. The six boys broke into applause, which Chan quickly dismissed with a downward wave of his hand. “It’s not much but we’ll make it work. Woojin?” Chan looked to the man, who seemed to think quickly. 

“Well, now that he’s learned the basics, we can focus on skills he’ll need for the battle.” Jeongin felt oddly left out as the discussed him. “But he would still only be about seventy percent ready.” Woojin glanced briefly at Jeongin. “At best.” He added. Jeongin wanted to retort, but knew he was right. He couldn’t imagine himself fighting anyone, on skates or not, and ATEEZ had the look of guys who had plenty of experience with fights. That one guy looked like he was twice my size, Jeongin thought, remembering the larger of the two bodyguards. Woojin gave him a hearty pat on the back. “Don’t worry about it too much,” he told him. “I’ll beat at least two guys for you.” Jeongin looked at the collection of older boys in front of him, who looked back, eyes filled with the same determination. 

“We’ve all got your back.” Said Chan, smiling. “So don’t stress.”

The next day at school, Jeongin couldn’t help but think about the match. He wasn’t even sure if he should call it a match. He knew so little about what he was getting into. As the bell rang for lunch, he idly wondered if the school’s internet would allow him to browse the Parts War site. He arrived at his locker and began taking out his lunch, made from the few leftovers his dinner yesterday. As he shut the locker door again, someone sneered at him from behind it.

“Hey brace-face.” Jeongin sighed. It was Soorim, the boy in his grade who seemed to enjoy terrorizing his quieter classmates. Jeongin was one among his many victims, and hadn’t had the displeasure of encountering him for some time. He leaned against the lockers in front of Jeongin, several of his thuggish friends behind him. He was taller than Jeongin, with a roughly square-shaped head and a wide, flat nose, face spotted with acne. 

“Hello Soorim.” Jeongin answered. “Can’t you harass someone else today?” The bully grinned, his buddies laughing. 

“Oh, but we haven’t seen each other in so long, I thought you might have missed me.” His tone was mocking. He looked Jeongin over. “You’re looking well-fed.” The guys behind him snickered. “You won’t be needing this.” Soorim snatched Jeongin’s lunch out of his hands.

“Hey!” Jeongin lunged after him, but Soorim tossed the lunch to one of his lackeys and pushed Jeongin into the lockers. 

“What you gonna do about it, metal-mouth? Huh? What can you do?” Soorim taunted him. Jeongin glared but said nothing. There was no point in giving these idiots any more satisfaction.  _ He’s probably only stealing my lunch ‘cause he’s broke,  _ he thought . After a few moments, Soorim seemed to get bored. He pinched Jeongin’s cheek. “Well chubs, it’s been fun.” He motioned to his thugs and they set off down the hall, Jeongin’s lunch in hand. They turned a corner and were out of sight. Jeongin slumped to the floor, back against the wall. He pointlessly considered what he could have done differently. His worries eventually turned back to the coming fight. _ If I can’t stand up to a few bullies, how will I face a whole team of rival Storm Riders?  _ He felt utterly sullen.  _ Maybe I’m not cut out for this.  _ But as he envisioned himself using his new skills to beat up the bullies, he felt no sense of pride. Hurting them wouldn’t have made him feel better. It would have made him just the same as them. He felt new resolve, but still mourned the loss of his lunch.  _ There was chicken in there. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like the bullying scene, but I had always wanted a sub-plot about Jeongin’s school life so it stays.   
> Other than that, I really like this chapter. And as a bonus, I get to introduce the first group to cameo in this, my boys Ateez.


	5. Chapter 5

After school and on the weekends, Jeongin’s life became a blur of activity as the team prepared for their battle. The training was more brutal than ever, as he was pitted against each of his teammates in turn, in a series of cutthroat races that included plenty of roughhousing. Jeongin didn’t stand a chance against any of them, and was knocked down more often than he was on his feet, but this intense activity saw the first noticeable change to his physique. As predicted, his legs were skinny no more. They had grown thick with new, strong muscle that propelled him at breakneck speed through the back-alley training grounds. On Saturday, Hyunjin and Seungmin took him to the sporting goods store to purchase his first set of knee and elbow pads. Jeongin was grateful for the new protective equipment, as he had run out of band-aids twice in the last few months. Despite Seungmin still being somewhat coldto him, Jeongin enjoyed spending time with his hyungs, who lent their invaluable experience to picking out gear. They chose a set that matched his Air Trecks, stylish red and black, more expensive than Jeongin had expected, but Seungmin paid for them without complaint. 

“He’s rich.” Hyunjin whispered to Jeongin afterward.  _ A former gangster, and now rich?  _ Jeongin’s new team was full of surprises.

On Sunday, Chan got the team together to talk strategy at his apartment. Jeongin was surprised to learn that Chan’s place was in the same building as his. All nine boys crowded around his kitchen table, where a map of the surrounding area was laid out. A route was highlighted in red, what Jeongin supposed was the route for the race battles. Chan stood at the head of the table with a hand resting on the map.

“As most of you already know, we are an F-class team, which means we do Dash battles. For our new recruit’s benefit I will review what that entails.” He indicated the red line on the map. “One of us and one of them will race along this route here, and whoever wins the most races wins the battle. We aren’t betting our emblem on this one, so don’t sweat it too much, but I am still confident that we can win.” He made eye contact with a few members, who reflected his look of determination. “There are only eight of them, so if we all work hard in our own races, I.N. won’t have to worry about fighting.”  _ He called me I.N. again _ _,_ Jeongin thought. A feeling of tremulous courage grew in his gut. Felix caught his eye, and sent him a sympathetic look. Despite Chan’s many assurances, there was a actually a fair chance he’d be testing his mettle against ATEEZ, and that scared him, but he felt slightly excited too. He couldn’t wait to see a real battle between Storm Riders.

At last, the day arrived. The final day had fallen on a Wednesday, and Jeongin was desperately trying to finish his homework before going into battle. The rooftop where he was meeting the team was in a small business district, and here the buildings were all near the same height, creating a sort of plateau, broken up by the narrow streets. The sun was setting, and the alleys and promenades were emptying out, as the other Stray Kids arrived. They were dressed for battle. Hyunjin and Lee Know arrived, Felix in tow, all wearing black with primary-coloured accents. They grouped up around Jeongin. Minho, his dark hair contrasting with the red bandanna around his forehead, put a hand on his junior’s shoulder. 

“I was nervous before my first battle too.” He said. I.N. shrugged.

“Of course you were. This is scary. I could actually be fighting someone tonight.” His worries poured from his mouth before he could stop them. Felix gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Remember, this is more of a race than a fight, and there’s no rider out there faster than our Changbin.” Hyunjin smirked at Felix.

“Oh, is your personal bias coming out again? Pay no attention to him, I.N., he just thinks his Binnie is the best at everything.” Felix looked flustered.

“It’s true isn’t it?!” He crossed his arms and said nothing else. A clack of wheels hitting concrete announced the arrival of more company. Seungmin glided to a stop a full metre to Jeongin’s left, looked to him and nodded. He looked almost overdressed in a short-sleeved collared shirt with a ribbon tie, like a young master. The illusion was only marred by his striking orange and blue knee and elbow pads, seeming almost to glow in the fading light. Despite his stoic facade, the others surrounded him immediately and they were chatting within a minute. Jeongin took a deep breath of the cooling air. There had been hardly a breeze all day, but as he stood there, he felt a gust from behind him. 

“Feeling a little on edge?” Chan’s warm voice asked. Jeongin turned around, grateful for the arrival of his seniors. Han, Changbin and Woojin accompanied their commander, looking strong and confident. Chan was resplendent in an impressive, if eclectic, battle outfit. His black graphic tee was normal enough, but paired with strappy cargo pants covered in cryptic sayings, and what appeared to be a belt with fringe, the effect was a little odd. He had also added purple highlights to his hair. He approached Jeongin slowly and smiled at him. “Don’t worry, these guys’ll keep you safe.” He said laughingly, indicating his lieutenants, before heading in the direction of the others. The remaining members outfits all lacked sleeves, making Jeongin recall an english expression he had heard.  _ Was it... a gun show?  _ Changbin, all in black and sporting some intimidating spiked leather wristbands, sent an adorable peace sign I.N.’s way. Han raised his eyebrows at him, wearing what looked like a basketball player’s uniform. Woojin’s outfit looked like something out of an old movie, a white shirt under a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off. He smiled at Jeongin, a tender expression that looked so out of place Jeongin wanted to laugh. That was, until a voice called “Oi!”, and he turned to face their opponents.

ATEEZ were significantly more intimidating when Jeongin could see them all. Lined up on the roof next to theirs, the eight young men they would face tonight gave off an aura of power. Jeongin was reminded of his first meeting with his now-teammates.  It’s like that, but it feels different too,  he thought. ATEEZ’s energy felt more chaotic, like they were just barely restraining themselves. They were a colourful bunch, in their battle clothes. One of them even had green hair. Jeongin swallowed. He felt nervousness building, an urge to flee that made it hard to stand still. He took a deep breath, as this was an important moment. He remembered what Chan had told him.  The two teams will introduce themselves , he had said.  The challengers go first.  The seconds seemed to drag on as the stare-down continued. Then, their leader counted them down, and ATEEZ’s loud introductory cheer was delivered, complete with hand motions. Before Jeongin knew what was happening, his team followed suit, and he was glad of the extra time he had used to practice their intro. Formalities out of the way, the two leaders stepped forward. 

“Bang Chan.” The Pirate King sneered. 

“Hongjoong.” Their eyes met, and the air seemed charged with electricity. “Who will you send in first?” The rival leader gave a barely perceptible nod, and a tall, rather elegant-looking fellow stepped forward. 

“Seongwha. Don’t let us down.” Someone said, and the challenger nodded gravely. Jeongin picked up no signal, but was surprised as Lee Know stepped up to challenge. He and Chan shared a moment of eye contact, then faced forward again. 

“All right boys, you know the rules.” Said Chan. “First one to the finish line wins. When a member is beaten, he is out, and can’t challenge again. When one team is fully eliminated, the match will be decided.” He crossed his arms and began counting down. “One! Two! Three! Go!” The two combatants leaped into the alley below and began their race, wheels clacking loudly on impact. They skated off furiously, so fast that Jeongin couldn’t follow them.  _ Minho, _ he thought . _ Why did you jump in first?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like?  
> Back when I wrote this I was new to Ateez and thought Seongwha was going to be my bias, it’s been a long time since then.   
> This is one of the last chapters I have prewritten so soon the updates will become much more sporadic, sorry. I’m sure you’ll stick around though.


	6. Chapter 6

Lee Minho wasn’t sure what had come over him. As he sped through the narrow, shadowy passages of the shopping district, he tried to keep his mind on the battle. But he kept remembering how Jeongin had looked before, so scared to go up against such an obviously powerful team. It reminded him of himself, less than a year earlier, facing his first battle.  _ I was just as scared as him,  _ he thought. _ And I had already received combat training! _ Lee Know grit his teeth and jumped over a barricade.  _ I can’t let him get hurt.  _ Seconds later, he heard a telltale crash and a muffled swear. He risked a peek over his shoulder. Seongwha was gaining on him, slowly but surely. He couldn’t afford to let him catch up, or get into a position to attack. He thought of those sessions with Chan that seemed like an eternity ago.  _ Minho,  _ Chan had told him, _ you aren’t very strong, and your stamina’s not great. Thanks,  _ he had answered, feeling down on himself. He had been skating for six months, and he had almost given up a dozen times. He was almost ready to quit then, too, standing before Chan on that roof. But that was the day that he found his true strength. Minho wanted that for I.N. too.  _ But first, I have to win this!  _ Seongwha was right behind him. Slowing down, he rolled backward just to his rival’s left, then pushed off the pavement and leapfrogged right over Seongwha, using his shoulders as a handhold. His skates hit the ground a fraction of a second before Seongwha did, and he accelerated away before the other boy realized what had happened. Lee Know grinned as he sped away. He had this race in the bag.

“Good job, Lee Know.” Bang Chan congratulated Minho after he passed the finish line, beating the frustrated Seongwha by several seconds. “You had that race in the bag.” He gave him a high five, which Minho gladly accepted, returning to the team’s ranks as he caught his breath. The others congratulated him in turn, until finally Jeongin stood before him alone. 

“Hyung... Did you take that race because of me?” He asked. Lee Know hadn’t expected him to be this astute. He played it cool.

“Yeah, I wanted to look out for you.” I.N raised one eyebrow. Off to their left, another race was starting, this one between Han and a guy called Jongho. 

“Okay. Thanks for that, then.” Minho got the feeling Jeongin was being duplicitous. The younger boy began moving back toward the main group.

“Alright, you caught me, I care about you. Why are you being like this about it?” Lee Know finally said. Jeongin grinned at him. 

“Just messing around.” Minho smiled too.  _ This kid _ _._ He shook his head. He was more trouble than he was worth.

The next race went quickly enough, though it featured quite a bit more brawling than the first. Han was the victor, and earned a bloody nose to go with his win. Chan patted him on the back and Jeongin was impressed by how cool they seemed, in a street-punk kind of way.  _ I guess we are street punks _ , he thought, almost laughing. He was glad his parents had been too busy to come by his house lately.  _ If they knew I was involved with Storm Riders...  _ He knew they wouldn’t approve. He supposed he could pass it off as a school club, though as far as he knew no high school had an Air Treck club, despite their popularity. He looked down at his legs, dotted with the various scrapes he had acquired in training, and sighed. He would cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, it was time to concentrate on supporting his team. They had moved on the the third battle, and Woojin had stepped up to challenge. ATEEZ, apparently dismayed by their losing streak, sent in their trump card. A big fellow, with a lighter build than Woojin but tall and broad nonetheless, whom Jeongin recognized as one of Hongjoong’s bodyguards from the initial meeting. 

“Go get ‘em Mingi.” Someone said. 

“Yeah.” The tall youth answered, his voice at least as deep as Felix’s. Jeongin couldn’t help but find this guy intimidating. Woojin seemed unfazed however.  _ I guess that’s the virtue of experience.  _ Mingi jumped down to the street, awaiting the captain’s call. Woojin simply stepped over the side of the building, as if it were no more than a short ledge. Jeongin licked his lips in anticipation.  _ This is gonna be one hell of a fight.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is; the last pre written chapter of Storm Kids. I don’t really know what I was thinking when I wrote the middle scene with I.N and Lee Know. But whatever. 
> 
> I don’t know when the next chapter will come out, but it will have:   
> Woojin putting Mingi in his place  
> Woochan but not really?  
> San. I dunno what to say about him
> 
> Look forward to it I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

Woojin stood next to his opponent, stretching a bit before taking his starting position.ATEEZ had made this fellow out to be their secret weapon, but Woojin could already tell he wasn’t their best rider, not by a long shot. He glanced at him, noting his nervous expression.  _ They sent you in because you look intimidating, but they’ve underestimated me.  _ He shook his head.  _ I’ll teach you and your team a lesson.  _ Their captains gave the signal and the two were off like twin lightning bolts. They were neck in neck, but Mingi was already pulling ahead. Woojin frowned.  _ Accelerating already? You’ll wear yourself out, boy.  _ He clearly thought he could beat Woojin with speed alone.  If this were a longer race, he might pull it off. _But..._ he watched Mingi closely.  _ He’s already tiring.  _ Woojin allowed his opponent to widen his lead. As they rounded the corner that marked the race’s halfway point, Woojin prepared to attack. He accelerated, jumping up to the wall and riding over the narrow balconies, awnings and window ledges. He caught up to Mingi, who was too focused on the end goal to pay attention to where his opponent was.  _ Rookie mistake,  _ Woojin thought. He leaped, bearing down on Mingi to deliver a kick that knocked him to the pavement. Woojin sprinted the last few meters to the finish line, then turned to watch Mingi slowly rise and stagger forward. Woojin almost felt bad for him. 

“I hope I didn’t lead you on.” He said. Mingi grimaced. 

“It’s okay, I usually don’t battle all that much.” Woojin tilted his head, smiling. 

“Your teammates seem like the types to forget they’re rookies. You’ve got a lot of potential, but you aren’t quite there yet.” Mingi nodded and bowed, walking over to his leader. Bang Chan waved at Woojin from the roof. 

“I thought he had you there!” He yelled. Woojin laughed.

“You did not!” He yelled back. He jumped, springing off the walls to arrive on the roof again. Chan regarded him warmly. 

“You’re right, I never lost faith in you.” They bumped fists. Jeongin watched this exchange from a few meters back. Hyunjin leaned on his shoulder.

“Look at those two lovebirds.” He said. Jeongin blushed. “Get a room!” Hyunjin called. The two older guys looked over at them. “Whoops, gotta go.” Hyunjin fled. Jeongin raised his hands to show his innocence. Bang Chan didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he turned to the rest of the group. 

“Okay, who’s next?”

Hyunjin volunteered. Jeongin wasn’t sure if it was because of his making fun of Chan earlier, but the youth seemed more motivated than before to get into the ring, so to speak. He leaped down before ATEEZ had even chosen their challenger. Within a minute or so, they sent a guy down. He had a two-toned, slightly wavy hairstyle and introduced himself as San. He stood before Hyunjin, his face far too close. 

“Hey,” He said softly. “Don’t embarrass yourself in front of your team, and do your best, okay?” He smiled while he said it. Hyunjin disliked him immediately. He took his starting position, shaking it off. He had to concentrate on the fight ahead. The team leaders gave the signal and the two riders were off like a pair of  bullets, but San quickly outpaced Hyunjin.  _ Dammit.  _ Hyunjin had always been proud of his speed, but this guy was terribly fast. Up ahead, San rode up a wall and promptly disappeared. Hyunjin grimaced.  _ This really isn’t good.  _ He was definitely planning a surprise attack. Wary, he upped his speed through the next stretch, anxiously checking his surroundings. All was quiet for a few paces. Then, out of nowhere, San sprang at Hyunjin, taking him down instantly. Hyunjin snarled, lashing out at his opponent, who dodged him smoothly. San sped off before Hyunjin could get back up.  _ How is this guy so strong?  _ He cursed himself for underestimating the pretty-boy.  _ It won’t happen again.  _

_   
_ The race was half over. Hyunjin hardly had any time left to overtake San, who was ahead but not out of sight. He accelerated viciously, aiming for a way around and over that his rival wouldn’t see coming. Then he saw it. A sandwich board, then a stack of crates, then an awning. To Hyunjin, it looked like a staircase to victory. He leaped, springing off the narrow footholds, just barely maintaining enough momentum to use the awning’s bounce to launch him at his rival. He landed on San, knocking the pretty-boy flat on his face at last, less than a metre from the finish line. Hyunjin crossed the chalk line scrawled on the asphalt and raised his arms in triumph. 

“Hah!” The Stray Kids cheered. Then someone grabbed Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“You know that was dirty!” San shoved Hyunjin against the wall. His nose and lip were bleeding. He raised his fist.

“San!” Came Hongjoong’s voice from above. San glared at him over his shoulder. “Stand down. It’s our loss.” He let go of Hyunjin, holding up his hands, and skated away. Hyunjin finally breathed out.  _ I beat him.  _ Chan landed behind him.

“Good work Hyunjinnie. A real come-from-behind win.” 

“I literally came up behind him.” Hyunjin said. Chan patted him once on the back. 

“Yeah, exactly. Head back up now.” He was smiling. Hyunjin frowned.

“Are you going a round already?” Chan smirked over his shoulder.

“I’m in the mood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been way too long since I last posted a chapter. I hope this finds you well! Next up will be leader vs. leader! I’m not sure if our boys will come out of this one unscathed...


	8. Chapter 8

Chan was in the mood, alright. I.N could tell, almost feel it in the air. The sixth sense he had developed for gauging his opponent’s strength told him District 9’s leader was in top form and raring to go. He seemed to radiate power, even from down on the street.

“It takes him awhile, but when he’s like this, he fights like a monster.” Changbin stood behind Jeongin as they watched Bang Chan stretching energetically. “Watch and learn rookie. These are our leader’s true colours.” I.N wasn’t sure what his senior was getting at, but he felt just a little fear, the same as he had felt when they first met. _A monster..._ He turned his attention from Chan back up to the opposing team. _As much of a monster as them?_

“Come on, who’s gonna be my opponent?” Chan taunted ATEEZ from the street. Yunho stepped forth, intending to challenge, but Hongjoong stopped him with a gesture.

“He seems different. I’ll handle him.” He shed his long coat, revealing lean arms that bore an array of scars. He leaped down, landing lightly before Chan. “You’re pretty cocky all of the sudden.” Chan grinned, showing his teeth, almost a threat.

“The Pirate King himself sees fit to take me on? Be my guest.” They were about the same height, but Chan’s heavier build made Hongjoong look small. Never taking his eyes off Bang Chan, Hongjoong took his starting position.

“Count us down, please.” He called. The two teams were on edge. I.N felt the tension building in the air.

“Three!” He looked at his teammates. Despite what Changbin had said, most looked like they were anticipating a hard fight.

“Two!” _I guess I’m right to feel worried,_ I.N thought.

“One!” The race began, the leaders speeding away almost too fast to see. They clashed at a similar, nearly invisible speed. Jeongin was astounded. _Is this what real high-ranking riders are like?_ He glanced at his fellows, who seemed to be following their progress easily. _I’ve still got a long way to go._ Suddenly, a yell of pain drew his attention. Chan was on the ground, blood staining his shirt. Hongjoong stood over him.

“Bang Chan!” At street level, the distant cry made Hongjoong smirk. “Your subordinates are worried. Don’t make me hurt you worse.” Chan grit his teeth, standing back up.

“I’m gonna beat you. This is still a race.” He started skating away, but Hongjoong pounced. He knocked Chan off his feet again, drawing a nasty slash across both his legs.

“I warned you. You and your team put up a good fight, but you won’t be winning.” He skated forward, crossing the finish line that had been just a few metres away. “Not tonight.” For a moment, the teams were speechless. Then a cheer arose from ATEEZ. I.N snarled.

“That bastard!” He headed toward Hongjoong in single-minded rage.

“Hey, kid-“ Han moved to stop him, but Seungmin looked Han in the eye.

“He needs to learn this the hard way.” Jeongin descended upon the Pirate King, indescribably angry.

“How could you do that!? How dare you!” He screamed. Hongjoong regarded him coolly.

“You’re the new recruit I’ve heard so much about. Didn’t realize you were so impudent.” Instantly, he was right in front of I.N. “You have much to learn.” He spun into a lightning-fast kick that knocked Jeongin out before he hit the pavement.

* * *

“Ungh...” Jeongin groaned. His brain felt like it had been through a food processor. He was somewhere warm, wrapped in something soft. The air smelled like fried rice. “Where?” He tried to sit up, but fell back down as his head throbbed. “Ahhh...”

“Hey, good morning.” A friendly voice greeted him. “Chan, he’s awake.” Jeongin’s surroundings resolved into focus. A cozy, wood-panelled room, with a window full of houseplants and a brown leather armchair. Jeongin realized he was on a couch. Someone entered his field of vision. “Hi there.” It was a man, maybe around Chan’s age, with bleached hair and round glasses. “I’m Jae. You took a pretty nasty hit I hear.” Jeongin sat up again, more slowly. He nodded. Chan entered.

“Hey buddy.” He said. “How’s your head?”

“Mmm... It hurts.” Jeongin managed. “What about you?” Chan waved his hand dismissively.

“Shallow cuts. Painful, but not serious.” Jeongin leaned back against the couch.

“I was about to kill that guy.” Chan nodded.

“I mean, you couldn’tve, but it’s the thought that counts.” Jae looked at him like he was crazy. “What? He might be concussed, we have to keep it simple.”

“Where am I?” Jeongin asked.

“You are at the casa de Jae. Well, it’s actually Brian’s place, but I’m the only one here right now.” That only made Jeongin more confused. “Want some breakfast?”

“Me and Chan go way back, to before he was even a Storm Rider.” Jae explained, over fried rice. “My team helped him get into this world.”

“Day6 were doing Parts War before I even knew it existed.” Chan scraped his plate. “Now they’re a neutral party. After we got hurt, Changbin and Han brought us here. It’s closer than home.” I.N set his empty plate down.

“I really messed up, huh?” Chan put his arm around him.

“That was on me. I didn’t realize you would get so angry.” Uncertainty weighed on Jeongin.

“I didn’t either.” There was a heavy silence. Jae stood up.

“Who wants seconds?”

I.N was on his fourth helping when Chan got up to leave. He tried to follow, but Chan stopped him.

“No, you are staying here. You need to rest.”

“But I have school!” Jae stood in his way.

“You do not have school as long as I’m in charge of you.” He turned around. “Bye Chan.” He waved as Bang Chan stepped out. “Now get back on that couch. You are resting.” Jeongin returned to the couch, resigned. He laid down with his head on the armrest and stared at the popcorn ceiling above him. Jae settled down in the armchair across the room, facing him. He opened a hardcover library book. “Relax kid.” He said. “As soon as we’re sure you’re alright you can on your way.”

“How long will that take?” Jae shrugged.

“A few days. Less than a week. Hongjoong hit you very carefully.” Jeongin huffed.

“It didn’t feel careful.” Jae laughed.

“He wanted to knock you out with hurting you too badly. Despite their reputation, Storm Riders aren’t thugs; we respect our opponents, at least. He cared about you, otherwise he wouldn’t have bothered holding back.” Jeongin pondered that.

“Are they like that?” Jae closed his book and sighed.

“Oh, that Chan. He taught you to skate, but he didn’t teach you what it means. You’ve never been out with riders other than your team, have you?” Jeongin shook his head.

“Except for that fight, I’ve never met any other Storm Riders. I guess you’re the first.” Jae smiled.

“Well then it’s time for you to meet some, my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been two months since last update? Not bad. How was it? Can you tell I got bored of writing the fight? I was stuck on this chapter for awhile before deciding to knock I.N. out. After that it was easy. 
> 
> There will be another chapter out eventually.


End file.
